Phoenix Wright: Instant Messaging
by PainterOfWords
Summary: The cast of Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations take on the world of instant messaging. Rated T to be on the safer side. Note: Wow, I really need to update this! I will after I play another game of PW because I need to refresh my memory.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :) I really appreciate them.

**

* * *

**

**Im_always_wright22 has logged on.**

**Im_always_wright22: **uhhh hello? How do you use this thing… anyone in here?

**Im_always_wright22: **helloooo

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o has logged on.**

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor has logged on.**

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **hi phoenix!

**Im_always_wright22**: hello maya!

**Im_always_wright22**: …

**Im_always_wright22**: uhh who is talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosectutor?

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: hmmm… maybe Edgeworth?

**MilesEdgeworth has logged on.**

**Im_always_wright22**: I wonder who that is.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** … are you serious, nick?

**Im_always_wright22**: I was being sarcastic!

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: sure, and miles' outfit doesn't look like it came out of my grandmother's closet…

**MilesEdgeworth:** …What?!

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: nothing…

**MilesEdgeworth**: … Sorry I'm late. It took me longer than I expected to pick out a screen name.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: o.O

**Im_always_wright22**: …

**MilesEdgeworth**: Maybe I should have tried Miles_Edgeworth…

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: -_-;

**Im_always_wright22**: then who is talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor?

**MilesEdgeworth**: That's strange. I don't remember creating two screen names.

**Im_always_wright22**: yeah, maya and i thought it was you at first…

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: Yet again, Wright is wrong. Yet again the foolish fool spouts out more foolishly foolish drabble...

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** … !

**Im_always_wri****ght22**: … Hello Franziska.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: Of course I'm Franziska. Who else could be worthy of the title in my username?

**MilesEdgeworth: **...

**AceDetective**** has logged on.**

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: hi detective gumshoe!!!

**AceDetective****:** hi maya! Like my username?

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: ace detective?

**MilesEdgeworth**: More like underpaid detective.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: *snicker*

**Im_always_wright22**: pwned.

**AceDetective: **...OBJECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotsurferdude101 has logged on.**

**Im_always_wright22: … **oh boy…

**MilesEdgeworth: **This better not be the "Gay Singles" chat room.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: hehe, but we all know that you would love to be in the "gay singles" chat room.

**MilesEdgeworth**: …WHAT?! TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: Don't even try to deny it, Edgeworth. You know you go to Tres Bien for lunch every day.

**AceDetective****:** i do too!

**MilesEdgeworth:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** …

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: …

**MilesEdgeworth:** )(*#&(*&$#)(*&%$*&^#$)(*&#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MilesEdgeworth has logged off.**

**AceDetective****: **…did I say something?

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **oops. Looks like we pushed him a litte too far… hehe

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** Ha. Don't worry. He'll be back.

**Im_always_wright22:** …

**Hotsurferdude101: **um… hey guys?

**Im_always_wright22: **… who are you, anyways?

**Hotsurferdude101**: c'mon guys! My nick name totally gives it away!

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** please don't tell me its you, larry

**Hotsurferdude101:** ITS NOT LARRY! ITS LARS!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Last I checked, you were an artist, not a surfer.

**Hotsurferdude101: **eh, but surfers get more hot chicks… so I switched.

**I_heart_starbucks has logged on.**

**I_heart_starbucks:** You're lucky we're not in court, Trite. Unfortunately, I can't throw a mug full of bittersweet coffee through the internet.

**Im_always_wright22: **hello to you too, Godot. Long time no see… Except I can't exactly see you right now either…

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: hi Godot!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **You…

**AceDetective:** wait a second… I thought you were still in jail for killing Misty Fey! How do you have access to a computer…?

**I_heart_starbucks: **Well, it's obvious isn't it?

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: …?

**I_heart_starbucks:** I ran away.

**AceDetective****: **… you WHAT?!

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **=O

**Im_always_wright22:** ... HOLD IT!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: And so the plot thickens

So far we know that…

**Im_always_wright22** – Um. Need I say more?

**I_heart_starbucks** – Diego Armando/Godot

**MilesEdgeworth - **…

**AceDetective **– Gumshoe

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o **- Maya

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor **- Franziska von Karma

**Hotsurferdude101 **– Why, Larry Butz, of course!

* * *

**I_heart_starbucks:** Not half bad, Trite. That's a pretty clever screen name… Didn't know you had it in you… Heh. Heh. Heheh.

**Im_always_wright22:** thanks… ill take that as a compliment…

**I_heart_starbucks:** Don't.

**Im_always_wright22:** …

**AceDetective:** Uhhh, hate to interrupt here but uhhh, we were just talking about you, uh, bailing out of jail…

**Im_always_wright22:** … so about that jail-break, Godot.

**I_heart_starbucks**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Im_always_wright22:** …

**AceDetective:** …

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: it sounds like youre in a lot of trouble mr. godot, and all we want to do is help!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: Godot—I know old habits die hard, but quit acting like a PMSing ninny and start talking.

**Im_always_wright22:** ouch.

**Hotsurferdude101:** what he said ^

**I_heart_starbucks:** I just threw my coffee mug at the monitor, Trite. I hope you can feel the glass splinters cutting through your pathetic soul.

**AceDetective:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** ..! but I didn't say anything! It was franziska!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Fool. Stop trying to put the blame on an innocent bystander and be a man.

**Im_always_wright22:** …!

**I_heart_starbucks:** Woops.

**AceDetective:** …what now?

**I_heart_starbucks:** I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. I never mentioned my location, but, ah, I'm in a public library.

**Im_always_wright22:** ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I_heart_starbucks:** Security coming my way. Nice catching up with everyone, but I gotta run.

**I_heart_starbucks has logged off.**

**AceDetective: **…

**AceDetective:** … hello

**AceDetective:** …helloooo? Has everyone recovered from their temporary paralysis yet? Or should I wait another fifteen minutes.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hotsurferdude101**: …woah… that guy sure knows how to live a life—on the edge!!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **I think Mr. Butz has a new idol.

**Hotsurferdude101:** BRB, guys

**Hotsurferdude101 has logged off.**

**Im_always_wright22:** … lets forget what just happened in the last 30 minutes or so.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Agreed.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **…. So… uh, nice weather we're having…

**AceDetective**: yeah. The clouds look really, uh, nice and gray.

**Im_always_wright22:** yeah.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** so, ah…

**I_heart_starbucks2 has logged on.**

**Im_always_wright22:** GODOT

**I_heart_starbucks2:** hey guys!!!! Its actually larot.

**Im_always_wright22:** OKAY THAT'S IT NO MORE TALKING ABOUT GODOT DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TALK ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF ME

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** but we're not in front of you nick, we in front of the computer

**Im_always_wright22:** DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TALK ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF YOUR COMPUTER

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** we're not talking, nick, we're typing

**Im_always_wright22:** …. im counting to ten veryyy slowly

**I_heart_starbucks2:** what's wrong with godot? He's a pretty cool dude!!!

**Im_always_wright22:** Larry. If you don't stop with that guy right now, I'm going to tell Beatrice all about Amanda.

**I_heart_starbucks2:** OH NOOOO PLZ! NOT AMANDA NOOOOO!!!!!

**Im_always_wright22:** … that's better. Now where were we. Oh yeah, the weather is pretty nice…

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **It's currently 12 degrees, Wright.

**Im_always_wright22:** Maybe I like it a little chilly, okay?!!

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** Okay, Mister Im_always_sensitive22.

**Im_always_wright22**: I am NOT sensitive

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** you're just a little… delicate

**MilesEdgeworth has logged on.**

**MilesEdgeworth: **I have news.

**Im_always_wright22:** oh goody, lets hear the news cause we all love news!

**MilesEdgeworth:** …

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Don't mind Wright. He's just a little touchy today.

**Im_always_wright22:** …!

**MilesEdgeworth:** Anyways. I just got assigned to a case by the Police Department.

**Im_always_wright22:** so you got another case. Uh, good for you?

**MilesEdgeworth:** …

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** go on…

**MilesEdgeworth:** And guess who the defendant for this case is?

**AceDetective**: Larry Butz.

**I_heart_starbucks2:** I DIDN'T DO IT

**MilesEdgeworth:** …No. Actually, it's Godot.

**Im_always_wright22:** … not him again

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Was I the only one who saw this coming from a mile away?

**MilesEdgeworth:** Wait until you hear about his charge.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …?

**Acedetective: **And so the plot thickens…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Go to hell, Gumshoe

* * *

Just a refresher:

**Im_always_wright22** – Oh Phoenix…

**I_heart_starbucks** – Diego Armando/Godot

**MilesEdgeworth - **…

**AceDetective **– Gumshoe

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o **- Maya

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor **- Franziska von Karma

**Hotsurferdude101/i_heart_starbucks2 **– Larry Butz. He's such a copycat.

* * *

**im_always_wright22:** ...

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** ...

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** ...

**AceDetective:** ...

**i_heart_starbucks2: **...

**im_always_wright22: **or you could just leave us hanging

**MilesEdgeworth: **Maybe I will. Heh. This is kind of... what's the word... fun?

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor**: Or you could get your ass whipped. Literally.

**MilesEdgeworth:** Er, what were we discussing again?

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** -_-; you can't be serious

**im_always_wright22: **WE WERE TALKING ABOUT GODOT

**MilesEdgeworth:** Right. So I got a phone call from the Police Department. They wanted me to press charges against Mr. Armando. Naturally, I asked them what the charges were.

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** ... and?

**MilesEdgeworth:** They faxed me a testimony from the police officer who was guarding Godot's cell prior to his escape.

**AceDetective:** ...well?!

**MilesEdgeworth:** You might not believe this, but here is an actual excerpt from that testimony: "It was a very nice start to a very nice sunny day. I was pacing outside the prisoner's cell alertly being the righteous protector of the public I am. I was tired."

**Im_always_wright22:** IT WAS A SUNNY DAY AND THE POLICE OFFICER WAS TIRED. WOAH! I AM FROZEN IN SHOCK

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** let him finish, nick!

**MilesEdgeworth:** "So I asked my fellow police officer if he could brew me some coffee. It was absolutely perfect! Dark and bitter yet with a hint of sweetness... I turned my back to the cell for a second to take a sip of that coffee when suddenly, 'WHACK!'"

**AceDetective: **:O

**MilesEdgeworth: **"The crazy prisoner tackled me!!! There was no absolutely warning! Luckily, the coffee didn't spill all over my uniform... Now that I think about, my coffee seemed to have disappeared with the prisoner! He must have grabbed it out of my defenseless hands! What kind of scum would take advantage of a distracted police officer to steal his coffee?! Only the lowest of the low, I say!!!"

**im_always_wright22:** ...

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** ...

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** ...

**i_heart_starbucks2:** ...

**AceDetective:**….HOLD IT! am i the only one hearing a cheesy saxophone melody running through my head right now?

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** The one on Godot's ringtone?

**AceDetective:** Yup.

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **…. you're not the only one... o.O

**im_always_wright22: **well, let's look on the bright side. at least we all know that godot is mentally unstable and that someone should lock the guy up and throw away the keys.

**i_heart_starbucks2:** lolz... wait-don't lock him up! at least give me the keys so i can go visit him and get meaningful advice on life!

**im_always_wright22:** larry: don't take it personally, but im kicking you out of the chat room.

**i_heart_starbucks2 has been ninja-kicked from the chatroom.**

**Im_always_wright22:** woah… I didn't know you could ninja-kick someone from the chatroom

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** I LOVE INSTANT MESSAGING

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** ...poor larry!!! -___-

**AceDetective: **What do you mean "poor larry"? I'm the one who has to hunt for snacks from the dumpster. And that's when im having a good day.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **O_O

**Im_always_wright22:** Gumshoe! Stay away from the dumpster!

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **x___X

**MilesEdgeworth:** … You guys will never believe what just happened.

**Im_always_wright22: **you've said that about 27 times already.

**MilesEdgeworth: **No, seriously.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Stop the foolish chit-chat and let's get on with it.

**MilesEdgeworth:** I guarantee you will not believe this.

**AceDetective:** okay, how much.

**MilesEdgeworth:** …?

**AceDetective: **how much you wanna bet that we won't believe what you're about to tell us?

**MilesEdgeworth:** …

**AceDetective: **okay, im going to guess what you're about to say. if i guess right, you have to go to tres bien, stand on a table, and sing Celine Dion at the top of your lungs. if i guess wrong... i will be the one singing titanic

**MilesEdgeworth: **Deal. Ha. Get ready to dust off those old Celine CDs, detective. There is no way I can lose.

**AceDetective: **now… you were just about to tell us how you received another phone call from the police department about how they were chasing down a man who looked a lot like Godot from the public library because he threw a coffee mug at a computer monitor.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **…

**Im_always_wright22:** …

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …

**AceDetective:** …?

**MilesEdgeworth**: Go to hell, Gumshoe. Go. To. Hell.

**MilesEdgeworth has logged off.**

**I_heart_starbucks has logged on.**

**I_heart_starbucks: **So what did I miss?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: As good as Judge Trudy

**Note:** I am particularly proud of this chapter… I think its quite hilarious, actually, haha. =D

* * *

Characters:

**Im_always_wright22** – Phoenix Wright

**I_heart_starbucks** – Diego Armando/Godot

**MilesEdgeworth - **…

**AceDetective **– Gumshoe, Dick Gumshoe

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o **– Maya Fey

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor **- Franziska von Karma

**Hotsurferdude101**– Larry Butz

* * *

Previously on Chapter 3:

**I_heart_starbucks has logged on.**

**I_heart_starbucks: **So what did I miss?

* * *

**Im_always_wright22:** … you again?

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **…

**AceDetective**: …

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o**: what you don't wanna miss is edgeworth's performance at tres bien sometime in the near future…

**MilesEdgeworth logged on.**

**MilesEdgeworth: **HOLD IT—I just remembered! I don't know the words to any of Celine Dion's songs! So all bets are off, Gumshoe.

**Im_always_wright22:** my psyche-lock radar is going off like crazy

**MilesEdgeworth: **I am NOT lying!

**Im_always_wright22:** youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8ku95-BAAyE (look what I found on the world wide web! i'm famous!)

Nice try, but you can't pull that one off, Edgeworth. I know I heard you screaming "every night in my dreams I see you" at the top of your lungs in the shower the other day. it got pretty intense.

**MilesEdgeworth**: Ha. I did no such thing.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **...The background music makes this conversation quite entertaining…

**Im_always_wright22**: I even took the liberty to record your performance, so you can stop lying to everyone here, Miles.

**MilesEdgeworth**: … But—what—I never—but…Why would you do something like that?

**Im_always_wright22**: uhhh, to use as evidence in case I ever need to prove your idiocy at court?

**MilesEdgeworth**: …BUT WHY? JUST—WHY?

**Im_always_wright22**: wait till the judge hears the record… he'll never be able to take you seriously again, har har har har

**I_heart_starbucks:** That's low, Trite. Using blackmail to manipulate your opponents in court.

**Im_always_wright22:** look who's talking! You're the one who throws mugs full of hot coffee at your opponents to intimidate them! I still have a splotch on my forehead from that third-degree burn you gave me the other day…

**MilesEdgeworth:** …

**Im_always_wright22:** which reminds me… I should sue you for that

**MilesEdgeworth:** Who exactly are you, er, "I heart starbucks"?

**I_heart_starbucks:** youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wGcyKEZtWuE

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **…

**AceDetective**: …awww, now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head all day

**Im_always_wright22**: MY EARS… THEY BUUUURRRRNNNNN

**MilesEdgeworth**: … Ah. That's a, er, nice picture of you there, Mr. Armando.

**I_heart_starbucks:** Tell me something I don't know.

**MilesEdgeworth:** Okay, how's this. I'm prosecuting you on behalf of the Police Department for breaking a public-property monitor and for jail-break. The guy who was guarding your cell asked me to sue you for the stolen coffee as well but I decided to spare you.

**I_heart_starbucks:** That's only if you can find me.

**Im_always_wright22**: that reminds me… Where are you now, Godot?

**I_heart_starbucks:** I'm not really sure… I ran a couple streets away from the library, walked through a few dark alleys, and tried to open the door of a house on the end of an alley. The door was unlocked and no one was home. I think I saw an old lady and her husband leave the house a few minutes before I entered, but I'm not sure.

**O0kurrainchannelingchick0o:** …. O.O

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **You can't be serious**.**

**AceDetective: **isn't that called breaking into someone's house?

**MilesEdgeworth**: … Let's add breaking in to an old lady's home as another charge while we're at it.

**I_heart_starbucks:** I must say, this house is quite impressive… The room I'm sitting in has a huge chandelier… And there is a stuffed peacock in the corner.

**Im_always_wright22:** …a stuffed peacock?

**I_heart_starbucks:** Yes… And I can see a huge garden from a window to my right…

**Im_always_wright22**: … HOLD IT!

**AceDetective:** youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zhbc-kFamio

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **Keep the music coming, detective… This is as good as last night's episode of "Judge Trudy."

**Im _always_wright22:** …Godot. Is there a marble statue of a, uh, naked man in the garden?

**I_heart_starbucks:** … Yes, actually…

**MilesEdgeworth**: And you question my preferences, Wright.

**AceDetective:** *snicker*

**Im_always_wright22**: it's a replica of the Renaissance statue of David! …anyways, godot, so you're sure there's a statue of a naked man in the garden outside of the window to your right?

**I_heart_starbucks:** Yes, I'm pretty sure I know what a naked man looks like, Trite, although you may not. I am a man, after all…

**AceDetective**: Ha. Ha. Ha…

**O0kurrainchannelinchick0o:** lol, I think Mr. Godot just called you a girl, nick

**Im_always_wright22**: … this can't be happening

**MilesEdgeworth**: Finally coming out of the closet, eh?

**Im_always_wright22**: NO! not that! If godot is in a room with a computer and a stuffed peacock in the corner… and a window to the right… with a garden outside that window… and a naked man in that garden…

**I_heart_starbucks:** …?

**I_heart_starbucks has been ninja-kicked from the chatroom.**

**Im_always_wright22:** i love doing that

**MilesEdgeworth**: …WHAT? WHY'D YOU JUST KICK THE DEFENDANT FROM THE CHATROOM? I WAS TRYING TO TRACK HIM DOWN!

**Im_always_wright22:** I already know where he is. Godot has broken into… MY HOUSE.

**AceDetective**: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature

**o0kurrainchannelingchick0o: **...

...

...

...

...

x_x

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: **... Look at what you did Gumshoe! You killed Maya. Fool.

**MilesEdgeworth: **I know you love that song, Gumshoe, but forcing others to listen to it through trickery is... cruel.

**Im_always_wright22: **... did we just get rick roll'd...?

**AceDetective: **oops. sorry guys. wrong one... that was an accident... heh... heh.

**Talented_undefeated_bestNumber1prosecutor: ** I knew it couldn't have been on purpose. Gumshoe is too much of a fool to "rick roll" anyone.**..**

**Im_always_wright22:** ...wow. that's a first. accidentally rickrolling someone...

**Acedetective: **here it is:

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FLQqznqeLQQ

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
